This invention relates generally to control thumb grips to be controllably pressed by a user's thumb, as the user operates a device such as a gaming apparatus, and more particularly concerns improvements which enhance usefulness of such thumb controlled devices.
At present, existing thumb controls are generally of one-piece construction, which restrict usefulness as respects thumb support and operation. There is need for improvements in such controls which enhance, not restrict, such usefulness. This is especially important, considering that operators of gaming devices typically hand-hold the devices for lengthy time periods, whereby thumb and hand comfort become of great importance.
Also, there is need for improved thumb supports and associated apparatus, having the improvements in structure, functions and results as are disclosed herein.